La punition
by Pouki26
Summary: Derek compte bien faire payer à Stiles des mots qu'il n'aurait jamais dû prononcer. L'hyperactif se souviendra éternellement de cette nuit...


- Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a à te dévorer des yeux celle là ? Elle veut une photo dédicacée ?

Derek fronça les sourcils avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil dans la direction indiqué par le regard irascible et meurtrier de Stiles.

- Et voilà qu'elle se met à sourire comme une parfaite imbécile. C'est toujours pareil avec toi, tu les attires toutes comme des mouches.

Parfaitement insensible au charme de l'éblouissante jeune femme installée au bar Derek haussa vaguement les épaules et reporta son attention sur la boule de nerf assise en face de lui. Stiles semblait sur le point de sortir de ses gonds, quoiqu'il fût déjà en train de péter son câble au vue de son visage furibond et de ses bras voletant en tout sens manquant même de renverser le précieux cocktail offert par l'alpha.

- Non, mais sérieux, c'est pas parce qu'elle a un corps de rêve, des cheveux de Barbie et des jambes à damner un Saint qu'elle peut se permettre de mater mon p'tit ami de la sorte. C'est totalement déplacé et très vulgaire. Et regarde-moi ça, elle n'a même pas conscience que je lui balance des regards assassins depuis tout à l'heure. Elle est trop obnubilée par le Dieu Derek Hale, l'alpha super sexy.

Le loup leva les yeux au ciel portant la pinte de bière à ses lèvres. Même s'il ne laissait rien paraitre, son visage demeurant totalement impassible, intérieurement il exultait. Un Stiles jaloux le confortait et lui plaisait bien plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre, même si à chaque fois qu'une femme le fixait un peu trop longtemps il devenait encore plus incontrôlable et bavard qu'à l'accoutumée crachant son venin acide.

- Ne la regarde plus ou elle risquerait de se payer l'incruste. Écoute-moi bien grand méchant loup ! Tu es moi, ok ?

Derek haussa les sourcils surprit par les paroles du jeune homme.

- Et je ne te laisserai surement pas partir avec la première fille venue, et surtout pas avec une fille aussi superficielle que ce genre de nana qui semble tout miser sur l'attirail. Bon je me méfie des hommes aussi mais…

- Stiles !

- Quoi ?

- Arrête ça tout de suite !

- Arrêter quoi ?

- Ca !

- Ca quoi ?

- Calme-toi tu veux, tu me donnes mal à la tête.

- Comment veux-tu que je me calme quand je sens une menace planer au-dessus de nos têtes ? S'injuria le jeune homme.

- Tu crois pas que je t'exagère ? Bois donc ton verre au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi.

Mouché, Stiles s'exécuta sur le champ ingérant d'une traite son punch sans alcool avant de reposer le verre sur la table dans un grand fracas, manière puérile d'exprimer son animosité. Il s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main et s'enfonça au fond de sa banquette les bras croisés bien décidé à bouder. Cette satanée bonne femme lui gâchait carrément sa soirée. Pourtant, Derek ne semblait absolument pas si intéresser, loin de là, il ne lui accordait même aucun regard. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il crevait de jalousie. Elle était si belle, si parfaite avec ses yeux bleus turquoise magnifiques et son visage angélique. S'il n'était pas éperdument amoureux de son loup, il l'a regarderait très certainement sous un autre angle. Mais c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis pour le moment.

Il devait trouver une solution et vite avant que ça ne dégénère en conflit. Que devait-il faire pour qu'elle cesse de reluquer de la sorte son cher et tendre ? En même temps, comment pouvait-elle savoir qu'ils étaient un couple ? Ils étaient deux garçons après tout, un vulgaire adolescent tellement banal et un loup garou alpha exagérément trop sexy pour paraitre vrai.

Vaguement inquiet du brusque silence de l'hyperactif, Derek lui donna un léger coup de pied sous la table pour le faire réagir. Il eut droit en retour à un coup d'œil fort peu aimable.

- T'as pas bientôt fini de faire la gueule ? C'est quoi le problème ?

Stiles bondit presque sur la table les poings fermés.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ! T'es vraiment en train de me demander quel est mon problème ?

Derek gronda et Stiles inspira, plus remonté que jamais. Son loup était vraiment à coté de la plaque parfois. Complètement aveugle.

- Mon problème c'est cette fille, cette poupée Barbie aussi belle qu'une déesse grecque. Elle est là, à te dévorer des yeux attendant le moment ou tu te décideras enfin à aller lui parler. Mais il n'y a pas qu'elle. Il y a aussi toutes les autres. Y'en a pas une qui n'a pas les yeux rivés sur toi. C'est chaque fois le même refrain. Où qu'on aille, quoiqu'on fasse, elles sont là à te bouffer du regard comme si t'étais leur prochain quatre heure. Ya même des filets de bave qui coulent le long de leur menton tant elles sont subjuguées.

Derek retroussa ses lèvres dans une mine dégoutée mais ne répondit rien. Stiles semblait en avoir gros sur la patate. Un besoin de se confier ? De lui faire comprendre quelque chose ?

- Ouais, c'est carrément pas beau à voir, c'est même vraiment dégueu. Mais si ça s'arrêtait seulement aux femmes. Ca serait bien trop simple n'est-ce pas ? Car faut savoir que même les mecs ne peuvent s'empêcher de t'observer, te jetant des coups d'œil en biais, mais ça, on sait tous les deux que ce n'est que par pure jalousie. Tu as tellement plus de charisme que tous ces joyeux lurons. Mais là n'est pas le fond du problème.

- Stiles !

- Non, laisse-moi finir pour une fois.

Pour une fois ? Qu'est ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre. Déconfit, et incertain face à l'angoisse du jeune homme, Derek se renfonça dans sa chaise et attendit patiemment la fin du monologue. Il paraissait évident que Stiles n'avait toujours pas réalisé l'importance qu'il avait aux yeux de l'alpha. Il était tellement tourmenté par de potentiels ennemis qu'il en oubliait tout le reste. Pourtant, Derek était si passionné par cet humain, si fou amoureux de lui qu'il n'avait aucunement conscience de tous ses regards constamment braqués sur lui. Stiles, les essuyait tous de sa présence.

- Tu sais, je peux très bien comprendre que tu n'assumes pas ta sexualité et que t'afficher avec moi peut te faire honte, mais…

Derek eut un hoquet de surprise. Quoi ? Mais d'où il avait encore pêché cette connerie ? Honte de lui ?

- …mais ce n'est pas facile pour moi et je suis un peu perdu. Je ne sais plus dans quelle direction aller. Jamais tu ne me prends la main, jamais tu ne m'embrasses quand nous sommes en public. Je ne sais même plus si tu ne le fais pas parce que tu es gêné ou tout simplement parce que tu ne veux pas et que tu trouves ça puéril. Si être avec moi te gêne tant que ça, alors pourquoi tu… AÏE ! Mais pourquoi tu me frappes ?

Stiles se baissa pour frotter son tibia endolori. Derek n'y avait pas été de main morte, demain il aurait un bleu. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ?

A peine se redressa-t-il que la main de l'alpha empoigna le col de sa veste le tirant par-dessus la table. Il sentait le souffle de Derek courir sur sa joue alors que ses lèvres se mirent en mouvement.

- Je t'interdis de dire ce genre de choses, tu m'entends ? Gronda le loup. Ne répète jamais ça.

- Pourquoi pas ? Ya que la vérité qui blesse, non !

Le grognement qui s'échappa de la gorge de Derek résonna dans tout son être. C'était vraiment mauvais signe. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qui lâche une bombe pareille ?

- Oh bordel !

- Quoi encore ?

- La voila qui s'ramène !

- De quoi tu parles ? N'essaie pas de…

- Allons messieurs, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre vous, mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit nécessaire d'en arriver à ce point.

Le regard fanatique de Derek convergea sur la jeune femme à l'allure de Barbie sans même relâcher le pauvre de Stiles qui peinait à tenir la position à moitié vautré sur la table.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous a fait ce jeune homme mais il n'a pas l'air très à son aise, fit remarqué la blonde quelque peu étourdie par le regard de braise de Derek.

Elle sentit un délicieux frisson lui parcourir l'échine quand Derek changea le voile de sa face pour lui adresser son sourire le plus dévastateur qui soit, au plus grand damne de Stiles.

- Soyez pleinement rassuré, je peux vous certifier que cet idiot l'a amplement cherché et je suis très loin d'en avoir terminé avec lui.

Stiles soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Idiot de loup, murmura-t-il si bassement que personne ne pouvait l'entendre à part le loup qui préféra faire la sourde oreille.

- Oh ! Fit la jeune femme d'une voix cristalline. Et bien, imaginez que je suis sa sauveuse. Que diriez vous de passer l'éponge pour cette fois, et d'aller boire un verre ensemble ?

- Non, mais quel culot, ne put s'empêcher de critiquer Stiles. Pour qui elle se prend celle-là ?

L'emprise autour de son cou se resserra alors que Derek plongeait plus profondément au cœur de l'océan turquoise des yeux de la blondasse. Devant tant de démonstration, le cœur de l'humain se serra. Cette fille lui plaisait, c'était évident.

- Vous m'invitez à boire un verre ? Demanda Derek conservant son air charmeur.

- J'en serai ravie, répondit la jeune femme un franc sourire accroché aux lèvres.

Derek entendait les battements frénétiques de son cœur et rit imperceptiblement. Elle s'y croyait déjà la Barbie.

- Ce serait avec grand plaisir…

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Stiles pour que son cœur ne cesse de battre et se brise. Il allait le perdre, Derek le rejetait ouvertement. Le souffle lui manqua et une boule pesa de tout son poids sur son estomac. Une terrible nausée s'empara de lui et il sentit à peine la main de Derek abandonner son col pour glisser derrière sa nuque.

- …si seulement je n'étais pas fou amoureux.

Sans crier gare, Derek plongea sur les lèvres entrouvertes d'un Stiles meurtri dans un baiser étourdissant à en faire pâlir les morts. La blonde eut un hoquet de stupeur et resta pétrifiée par ce spectacle inattendu. De nombreux regards convergèrent vers le couple mais Derek s'en fichait pas mal. Son humain avait grandement besoin d'être rassuré. Il en rajouta même une couche en caressant le visage de son compagnon dans un geste tendre.

Le cœur de Stiles faisait d'incroyables bonds dans sa poitrine comme s'il cherchait à s'extraire de sa cage thoracique. Il n'en revenait pas. Derek exprimait tout son amour au travers de ce baiser, il pouvait nettement le ressentir. Ca le prenait jusqu'aux tripes. C'était une véritable déclaration de sentiments et un soulagement qu'il accueillit avec bienveillance le délivrant de ses peurs les plus tenaces.

Une fois rassasié et satisfait, Derek abandonna les lèvres délicieusement sucrées de Stiles avant d'offrir un regard carnassier à la jeune femme qui n'avait pas réussi à faire le moindre mouvement.

- Comme je vous le disais, je suis fou amoureux de cet idiot et je compte bien lui faire l'amour toute la nuit. Donc, merci pour l'invitation mais non merci.

Derek se retint de rire devant l'expression frustrée et outragée de la blonde. Son cœur s'affolait de rage et on devinait de fines larmes perler à ses yeux. Derek aurait mit sa main à couper que jamais aucun homme ne l'avait remballé de cette manière. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais aimé les femmes dans son genre, bien trop snob et trop sure d'elle. Mais tout aussi bien ce type de femmes que toutes les autres, elles avaient cessé d'exister quand il avait réalisé ses sentiments pour Stiles. D'ailleurs, à en juger par le regard hagard de l'élu de son cœur, il semblait évident que ce dernier s'était égaré dans un autre monde.

Sans plus de considération pour la jeune femme qu'un vulgaire papier trainant sur un trottoir, Derek se leva, contourna la table et ramassa l'être perdu le jetant sur son épaule.

- Hein ! Se réveilla enfin Stiles. Derek, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Mais pose-moi par terre !

Derek l'ignora superbement alors que l'hyperactif gigotait sur son épaule.

Avant de quitter le bar, l'alpha se retourna vers la Barbie qui n'avait toujours pas bougé et lui offrit un sourire ironique auquel elle répondit par un joli majeur.

Un peu plus loin, alors que la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, Derek déposa son précieux fardeau contre la voiture et posa ses mains sur la carrosserie de part et d'autres de sa tête. Il gronda quand Stiles voulut ouvrir la bouche.

- Écoute-moi bien parce que je ne le répéterai pas deux fois !

Stiles fit un vague signe de tête affirmatif bien trop accaparé par le regard menaçant de son loup. De plus, ses dernières paroles tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas rêvé n'est-ce pas ? Derek avait bien dit à cette blondasse qu'il était fou amoureux de lui et qu'il comptait lui faire l'… Oh bordel !

- Cette nuit je vais te faire crier. Je vais te punir pour ce que tu as osé dire.

Stiles ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, à la fois estomaqué et émoustillé. La voix de l'alpha était dure et cassante mais il y décelait une promesse accrue qui lui donna de légers frissons au creux des reins.

- Tu n'as à craindre aucune femme, que ce soit celle-ci ou une autre, et je ne veux plus t'entendre dire que j'ai honte de toi car ce n'est pas le cas. Je t'ai dans la peau, du goût de tes lèvres jusqu'à cette chose entre tes jambes, et je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'aller voir ailleurs. Donc, la prochaine fois, tu ignores ce que tu vois et tu te fiche des regards persistants. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Stiles secoua mollement la tête pas vraiment certain que tout ceci soit bien réel.

- Bon sang Stiles, c'est pas le moment de prouver que tu es capable de la fermer.

- Qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Derek Hale, lâcha le jeune homme ahuri par le discours de l'alpha.

Jamais encore il ne lui avait tenu de tels propos. Il y avait de quoi halluciner sérieux.

Soupirant bruyamment, Derek abandonna la partie et ouvrit la portière passager.

- Monte !

Quand il s'installa à son tour au volant de sa camaro, il se tourna vers Stiles, lui attrapa le menton d'une main agressive et l'embrassa violemment.

- Je te promets que tu n'oublieras jamais cette nuit.

Sur ces mots, Derek alluma le contact et se mit en route en quête d'un lieu tranquille où il était certain que personne ne viendrait les déranger.

Quand à Stiles, enfermé dans une bulle de sérénité, plongée dans les méandres de ses pensées, il frotta d'un geste las son menton endolori, à mille lieux de se douter de ce qui l'attendait.

- Mais où est-ce qu'on va ? Exigea de savoir Stiles au bout d'un long moment. Je peux me tromper, mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'on n'est pas vraiment sur la bonne route. D'ailleurs, le simple fait de réaliser qu'on s'enfonce au cœur de la forêt n'est pas fait pour me rassurer, loin de là. Tu veux bien m'expliquer à quoi tu joues ?

Le regard fixe, Derek n'accorda aucune importance aux paroles de Stiles. C'était même à se demander s'il l'avait tout simplement entendu.

- Oh, super ! Je vois que tu n'as même plus envie de me répondre. Je sais que je t'ai mis en rogne tout à l'heure avec toutes ces histoires de bonnes femmes et mes petites hormones en ébullition, mais tu ne comptes pas te débarrasser de moi en me déchiquetant à grands renforts de griffes et de crocs ? Non, parce que si c'est là ton intention, j'aimerai bien pouvoir faire mes adieux à mon père et... et puis c'est quoi cette promesse de me faire hurler toute la nuit ? Et… OOOHHHH bon sang ! Tu ne pouvais pas prévenir que t'allais piler comme ça, heureusement que je porte ma ceinture de sécurité sinon je finissais la tête encastrée dans le pare-brise. Au moins, c'est sur, plus besoin de te salir les mains et je…

- Stiles !

- Quoi ?

- La ferme !

- Très bien, jme tais mais à condition que tu me dises ce qu'on fait là, et surtout pourquoi !

Les yeux plissés, Stiles lança un regard circulaire quelque peu récalcitrant à s'éterniser en ces lieux. Il n'y voyait pas grand chose. La forêt était recouverte de ténèbres et les rayons de la lune peinaient à percer la cime des arbres.

- D'ailleurs, on est où là ?

Sans daigner lui répondre, Derek verrouilla les portes, se libéra de sa sécurité et s'installa de façon à faire face au jeune homme. Il se pencha sur lui afin d'ôter sa ceinture, et appuya sur une mollette renversant le siège passager.

- Wooh ! Tu fais quoi là ?

Stiles commençait clairement à paniquer. Le regard de Derek posé sur lui était dur et animal, empli de luxure enivrante et cruellement brûlant, comme si ses prunelles le traversaient de part en part.

- Je tiens ma promesse, déclara le loup en posant la main sur l'entrejambe de sa victime au cœur palpitant.

- Euh… t'es vraiment sur de ce que tu fais ? Bredouilla Stiles dont le sang entrait en phase d'ébullition. Parce que je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais on n'est pas dans un milieu vraiment très adéquate pour ce genre de chose. En plus, on est plutôt à l'étroit là dedans.

Derek gronda bassement le confinant au silence sa main caressant doucement l'érection de son compagnon à travers le tissu du jean.

- Arrête de parler ! Et profite.

- Derek, atte…

Dans un sursaut, le loup plongea sa langue dans cette bouche appétissante et balaya d'un simple baiser les dernières craintes de Stiles. Dans un geste devenu naturel, le jeune homme enroula ses bras autour du cou de son loup pour approfondir leur échange humide. Il ne leur fallu qu'un bref instant pour sentir le désir prendre possession de leur corps les entrainant déjà hors des sentiers battus, se perdant dans un capharnaüm de soupirs, de lamentations et de grondements rauques.

Sans rompre le contact, leurs langues dansant un ballet connu d'eux seuls, Derek se libéra de l'étreinte de l'humain et emprisonna ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête le pliant ainsi à sa volonté. De son autre main, il déboutonna le jean de l'hyperactif, descendit la braguette et tira d'un coup sec afin de libérer la douloureuse érection. Stiles gémit un peu plus fort contre la bouche de son amant quand il prit fermement sa fierté dans sa main entamant un lent va et vient d'une cruauté exquise et insoutenable. Ses hanches se soulevaient au rythme imposé par les doigts de Derek en même temps qu'il cherchait à s'extraire de la poigne de fer. Il voulait le toucher, glisser ses doigts sur sa peau enflammée, l'attirer au plus près de lui, mais l'alpha lui interdisait tout mouvement. Il était totalement à la merci de son bourreau, subissant ses assauts, ses baisers fiévreux et la délectable torture à laquelle il le soumettait. Un feu ardent brûlait au creux de ses reins, une sensation de chaleur l'enveloppait de son voile rassurant et un flot d'émotion jaillissait du plus profond de sa gorge.

La main de Derek se fit plus pressante, resserrant son emprise autour de la verge tendue et le gland gorgé de sang. Stiles gigotait, ondulant le bassin, bien incapable d'en supporter davantage. Il aurait voulu soupirer, sortir ce râle exprimant son ravissement, mais la bouche de Derek étouffait ses plaintes, lui défendant le moindre mot. C'en était que plus excessif, que plus dévastateur. Tout son corps était secoué de spasmes exprimant un désir violent et accru. Bordel, jamais encore le loup ne l'avait soumis à autant de débauche et d'impudicité, un plaisir empreint de fièvre et de douleur.

Derek s'égarait dans les méandres du désir. Stiles avait si bon goût qu'il n'était que pur fascination, tentation. C'était une invitation aux pays de mille et une saveurs. Ses lèvres, sa langue, ses soupirs, sa peau, son sexe, tout en lui le rendait fou faisant voler en éclat jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de sa lucidité. Son loup le poussait à prendre le jeune homme sur le champ lui suggérant de manière sadique de le faire hurler jusqu'à ce qu'il demande enfin grâce. Le parfum de sa peau l'enivrait, un effluve délicat imprégnant son corps.

Submergé par ses émotions et ce sentiment singulier de débauche, Derek perdait toute notion du temps. Il ne parvenait à s'arracher des lèvres de l'humain alors qu'il sentait monter en lui une vague d'ivresse et d'effervescence quasi incontrôlable. Il crevait du besoin de le posséder, maintenant, tout de suite. Un besoin vital et intraitable.

Néanmoins, à regret, il abandonna les lèvres de l'humain, relâcha ses poignets, mais ne lui accorda aucun répit. Il plongea aussitôt sur le membre endolori et donna des petits coups de langue sur le gland avant de l'avaler tout entier arrachant des râles de plaisir au pauvre Stiles qui se tordait en tout sens, ses mains se perdant dans les cheveux de Derek. Le loup le suçait si vigoureusement, si profondément qu'il avait la sensation de disparaitre, de se faire dévorer. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines, la tête lui tournait, la réalité s'effaçait. Il n'était plus qu'une boule de chair frémissante, torturé, tourmenté, rendu fou par les coups de langue ravageurs, l'obligeant à capituler, à rendre les armes. Son tortionnaire le soumettait au plus exquis des supplices.

Derek avait toutes les peines du monde à se contenir, son loup désirant avec une fièvre mal contrôlée le corps de l'humain. Mais pas encore, il n'avait pas le droit de céder. Il devait lui faire payer, punir Stiles pour ne pas lui avoir fait confiance, pour avoir osé douter de son amour. Il emprisonna alors à nouveau ses mains, désireux de le faire souffrir de plaisir et lui interdisant la seule chose qu'il désirait plus que tout, à savoir le toucher en retour. La pression de ses lèvres se fit plus dure, épousant à la perfection le sexe de Stiles qui vibrait dans sa bouche. L'humain était si délicieux qu'il était presqu'impossible de ne pas céder à la tentation de le lécher encore et encore jusqu'à lui offrir la jouissance, cette délivrance orgasmique.

Le corps de l'alpha s'échauffait, les flammes du désir lui léchaient les entrailles avec délectation le rendant ivre de félicité et d'appétence. Quand il abandonna de sa bouche la fierté du jeune homme, sa main prit aussitôt le relai dans un geste rapide et précis alors qu'il fondait sur la bouche de sa proie pour avaler ses soupirs.

- Derek…, se lamentait Stiles entre deux baisers. Tu…

- Chut, disait l'alpha quittant sa bouche pour suçoter la base de son cou.

- Laisse-moi te toucher.

- Non !

L'hyperactif grimaça, essuyant difficilement le refus de son loup.

- Aaaahhh ! Je vais venir Derek ! Je peux plus tenir, il faut que t'arrêtes.

- Alors, viens ! Répondit simplement l'alpha en descendant en piqué sur sa fierté.

Il le reprit en bouche pour en apprécier toute la saveur et dans un dernier coup de langue destructeur, Stiles s'abandonna à la jouissance alors que Derek continuait de le sucer mêlant le plaisir à la douleur.

L'alpha le garda longuement prisonnier de ses lèvres, le léchant délicatement pour le nettoyer de sa semence alors que le corps de l'hyperactif relâchait la pression, le soulagement envahissant tout son être. Il ferma les yeux et tomba dans un demi-coma restant néanmoins relativement conscient des soins prodigués par la langue de l'alpha. Se dégonflant légèrement suite à son orgasme, son érection demeurait pourtant assez présente et son gland devenait si sensible qu'il tressauta à plusieurs reprises partagé entre le besoin que ce supplice s'achève et l'envie de jouir encore.

- S'il te plait Derek, arrête ! C'est trop sensible.

L'alpha se redressa et croisa le regard hagard de son amant qui le fixait avec un sourire bienheureux plaqué sur le visage. Il s'approcha pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et chuchota honteusement à son oreille.

- Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi.

Mollement conscient de la menace proférée à demi-mots, Stiles réalisa à peine que Derek bondissait du véhicule claquant la porte. Quand il entendit la portière passager s'ouvrir, il eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui arrivait qu'un bras l'attrapait pour le faire sortir de la voiture.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Silencieux, Derek l'entraina vers le capot et l'installa de façon à ce qu'il se cambre en avant afin de lui présenter son postérieur. Il se baissa pour lui retirer ses chaussures et le débarrassa de son pantalon qui trônait autour de ses chevilles.

- Derek ? Appela Stiles. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne comptes pas faire ça ici j'espère ?

- Tu es inquiet ?

- Bah il fait nuit noire, on est en pleine forêt et on sait jamais si quelqu'un arrivait !

Derek rit légèrement.

- Personne ne passe jamais par là. Mais si cela devait arriver, rassure-toi, il ne passerait pas la nuit. Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses.

- Ah bon, parce que jusque là c'était du menu fretin ? Parce qu'entre nous, je l'ai senti passer quand même.

Dans un sourire, Derek posa une main sur le dos de l'hyperactif pour l'empêcher de se retourner et se pencha sur lui, léchant le lobe de son oreille et semant des baisers épars sur sa nuque. Les mains sous le visage pour se protéger du froid de la tôle, Stiles lâcha de voluptueux soupirs quand la main de l'alpha se promena sa la peau de ses fesses cherchant à accéder à son antre. Il sentit ainsi les doigts du loup s'introduire dans son anneau de chair lui arrachant une plainte sourde. Puis, soudain, ses oreilles reconnurent le bruit distinct d'une ceinture qui se détache, d'une braguette qui s'ouvre, et d'un tissu qui tombe le long des jambes. Derek venait de libérer son érection gonflée par l'excitation, ses yeux luisant de luxure face au corps si appétissant du jeune homme.

- Tu es prêt ? Interrogea l'alpha tout en enduisant de salive son sexe fièrement dressé.

- Je persiste à croire que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de faire ça ici.

- Je te rappelle que c'est ta punition. Tu n'as pas le choix.

Stiles se renfrogna mais capitula bien vite quand Derek s'enfonça en lui d'un coup de rein précis et vigoureux lui arrachant un cri de surprise.

- Ca va ? S'inquiéta le loup craignant d'avoir été un peu trop brusque.

- Oui, murmura le jeune homme déjà conquis. Bouge !

Rassuré, l'alpha attrapa fermement les hanches bien dessinées de l'humain et se mit en action, entamant un lent va et vient avant de se retirer pour mieux s'enfoncer la fois d'après. Il répéta la même opération à plusieurs reprises, arrachant toujours plus de plaisir à l'être maltraité qui rebondissait sur le capot de la voiture. Son corps brûlait d'un désir impérieux, ses mains pétrissaient la peau douce de ses fesses pendant qu'il le pénétrait profondément. Il avait la sensation de se perdre dans un gouffre sans fond. Stiles était si étroit, si tentateur, si exquis… Il se pencha sur le dos de son humain afin de lui embrasser la nuque alors, qu'inlassablement, il le martelait frénétiquement, impétueusement, son bassin ondulant au rythme d'un métronome calé sur le tempo 'allegro'. Une de ses mains glissa sous le ventre du jeune homme jusqu'à sa fierté qu'il emprisonna dans un étau le martyrisant une nouvelle fois. Il lui accorda la même danse que dans la voiture déclenchant des ondes de passion dans leur corps en sueur.

Coincé entre la voiture et le corps puissant de Derek, Stiles n'avait d'autre choix que de subir l'appétence de l'animal en rut. Des cris de protestations s'élevèrent. Il crevait du besoin de le toucher, de poser ses lèvres sur son corps, de l'embrasser, de le lécher en retour, de sentir sous ses doigts la peau ferme et douce de ses cuisses, mais Derek le fit taire le bâillonnant de sa main pour étouffer ses halètements, ses gémissements, ses plaintes. Il percevait les frissons parcourir l'échine de Stiles alors qu'il le masturbait toujours plus fort, s'enfonçant inlassablement dans les abymes de son corps. Il le désirait si ardemment qu'il se noyait dans un océan de délabrassions et de tourments. C'était comme si le posséder devenait insuffisant. Il avait cette nécessité de s'immerger en lui, de fondre dans son corps pour ne faire plus qu'un. Stiles était devenu pour lui une obsession, sa raison de vivre, l'oxygène dont il avait besoin pour respirer. Mais depuis quand était-ce ainsi ? Derek n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais cela résonnait un peu comme une évidence. Il l'avait toujours sut. Et à chaque coup de rein, il réalisait petit à petit que sans l'humain à ses côtés il cesserait probablement d'exister ne devenant plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Quand l'alpha s'était imprégné de l'humain, sa vie avait pris un nouveau tournant, une nouvelle direction. Ce n'était plus la gravité qui le maintenait au sol, c'était lui, l'hyperactif agaçant et trop bavard qu'il avait appris à tolérer et respecter. Mais depuis lors, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance aux yeux de Derek que le bonheur de Stiles. Un peu comme si le besoin absolu de s'assurer de sa sécurité balayait tout le reste.

Se forçant à céder à cette faiblesse récurrente, son cœur s'entrebâillant soudain sur une porte ouverte comme un appel à la confession, Derek retira sa main de sa bouche et murmura à son oreille des mots que l'humain n'oublierait jamais.

- Je t'aime !

Stiles se figea en même temps que Derek cessa de bouger. Son cœur fit quelques ratés et inconsciemment, il bloqua sa respiration.

- Qu… quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Frémit le jeune homme, paralysé sous le choc de cette révélation inattendue.

- Ne me fais pas répéter. Tu as très bien entendu. Maintenant tourne toi, ordonna l'alpha en se retirant.

Bouleversé, Stiles n'exécuta pas le moindre mouvement.

- Stiles ?

Derek sentit une vague d'anxiété le gagner quand il perçut les sanglots étouffés du jeune homme. Immédiatement, il l'attrapa par le bras pour l'obliger à le regarder et se retrouva face à des yeux emplis de larmes dévalant sur les joues rougies par un trop plein d'excitation et de luxure. Il fronça les sourcils et plaqua une main derrière la nuque de Stiles.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Sa voix trahissait l'angoisse et le remord.

Stiles lui sourit.

- Merci Derek. Dit seulement le jeune homme en passant les bras autour de son loup pour se blottir contre lui.

Incertain et déstabilisé par cette réaction, l'alpha se força à lui rendre son étreinte. Il n'avait jamais été très démonstratif, mais quand ses bras se fermèrent enfin sur l'objet de son tourment, il comprit que son bonheur serait éternel tant que Stiles le tolérerait dans sa vie.

- Nous n'avons pas encore terminé, souffla le loup au bout d'un moment.

Stiles s'écarta, ancra son regard encore humide dans les prunelles luisantes et sourit.

- J'ai envie de m'occuper de toi.

- Pas ce soir.

Dans un geste assuré, Derek glissa ses doigts sous les aisselles de Stiles et le posa sur le capot de sa voiture pour se caler entre ses jambes. L'hyperactif enroula d'instinct ses bras autour du cou de son amant et l'attira à lui dans un baiser indécent évacuant ces besoins refoulés. Leur érection frottée l'une contre l'autre les encourageait à plus de débauche et d'appétence allumant la flamme d'un nouveau désir incandescent. Mais une fois de plus, Derek ne laissa pas à l'hyperactif le loisir de mener la dance. Il l'allongea de force et tira ses fesses à hauteur de sa fierté pour le pénétrer de plus belle.

Le loup ressentait le besoin impétueux de savourer chaque parcelle du corps de Stiles, ses mains assoiffées de sa peau se perdaient dans la douceur de son ventre, dans la fermeté de sa poitrine laissant ses doigts vagabonder le long de ses côtes le chatouillant plaisamment. Ses yeux ancrés dans la couleur chocolat, dodelinant entre songe et réalité, l'alpha se laissa aller au plaisir des sens et se mit en mouvement bougeant à la manière d'un ostinato rythmique, alternant douceur et martèlement. Dans le besoin de le sentir davantage, Stiles enroula ses jambes autour des fesses du loup soulevant le bassin à la même cadence que ses coups de rein anarchiques.

- Plus fort Derek, le supplia Stiles envahi par l'ivresse. Je veux te sentir au plus profond de moi.

Sur ces mots, Derek l'attrapa par la nuque et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

- Je ne veux pas t'entendre te plaindre que tu as mal.

- Non !

- Comme tu voudras. Je vais te faire crier.

L'alpha s'empara de ses hanches et tira si fort pour le remplir que Stiles hurla, un cri déchirant les airs.

- Encore ! Implora-t-il.

Ce fut alors un prélude de sons et de cris étouffés débouchant sur une explosion d'éclat de voix dans un mélange confus de plaisir et de souffrance. Les mains plaquées sur la carrosserie comme pour se retenir, Stiles n'avait plus aucun repère. Un flot de sensation le submergeait, son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine, sa gorge était sèche et une odeur de sueur et de sexe lui emplissait les narines. Derek le marquait si énergiquement, stimulant si bien sa prostate qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de brailler mais le loup lui avait interdit de se plaindre. Pourtant, même si la douleur était fortement présente, elle ne faisait qu'ajouter à son plaisir et il se délectait des coups de rein, des mains tirant toujours plus fort sur ses hanches. Derek le baisait violemment, férocement. Stiles entendait ses soupirs, ses râles animales alors que ses yeux se perdaient dans les siens.

Une des mains de l'alpha galopa jusqu'à l'entrejambe de sa proie palpitante, et le masturba aussi fort qu'il le pilonnait.

- Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh ! Non, pas ça ! Gémit Stiles frôlant de ses doigts maladroits la main fautive. Derek… Je… Arrête, Derek…

Mais Derek n'avait que faire de ses suppliques. Il avait été très clair, pas de plaintes, aucune échappatoire, il menait la dance et Stiles subissait. Mais lui-même ne tenait plus, il avait depuis longtemps atteint le point de non retour. Il était sur le point d'exploser et d'emplir le corps de son jeune amant. Calant ses coups de rein sur le va et vient de sa main, il s'abandonna alors à la jouissance et laissa son loup s'exprimer, brisant le silence de la forêt dans un hurlement tonitruant à glacer le sang. Il sentit en retour la jouissance emporter Stiles et dans un dernier coup plus bestial, plus puissant, il s'écroula sur le corps chaud de son amant.

Silencieusement, ils tentaient de reprendre leur respiration, leurs esprits embrumés par l'extase et cette expérience unique. Complètement amorphe, Stiles réussit néanmoins à se redresser sur les coudes pour déposer un baiser dans les cheveux de Derek.

- Merci mon loup, murmura-t-il avant de se laisser retomber sur le capot, éreinté. Mais la prochaine fois, j'aimerai avoir ma part du gâteau. C'est frustrant de ne pas pouvoir te toucher.

Contre sa poitrine, il sentit le sourire de Derek alors que le sommeil le gagnait. Avant qu'il ne sombre dans les bras de Morphée, il sentit les bras de l'alpha s'enrouler autour de sa taille et entendit très distinctement ses derniers mots.

- Je te le promets ! N'oublie jamais que tu m'appartiens !

* * *

Désolée pour la longueur, ce n'était pas prévu, mais je me suis laissée emporter.

Verdict? A balancer aux oubliettes?

Tenshin Neko, pas trop déçue?


End file.
